LOVE
by MOCHIDAMIN
Summary: "Yoongi hyung? ". Jimin kaget karena Yoongi baring disampingnya dan memeluknya. "Katanya Yoongi Hyung ga mau.. " "Bawel banget sih lu,  gue capek banget ni.  Kita sama-sama butuh istirahat. Mending cepetan tidur sebelum gue berubah fikiran dan ninggalin lu". YOONMIN, YOONGI#JIMIN
1. chapter 1

Hosh.. Hosh.. Bengek gue. Ni semua gara gara lu ni Chim, pake acara telat bangun kan jadi telat kitanya". Ucap Taehyung ke teman dari embrionya.

"Ih.. Kok nyalahin Chim sih Tet, salahin tu si caplang yg telat bangunin Chim". Nah itu Jimin namanya temen bantetnya si Alien.

Ni berdua dapat hukuman lari 3 kali putaran sekolah krn telat, niatnya kabur tapi keburu ketangkep ma guru kedisiplinan.

"Kamu anak baru kan? " selidik pak Kim jungsoo.

"I.. Iya pak"

"Anak baru udah telat, mo jadi apa nantinya sekolah aja udah ga disiplin"

Sekarang pak guru ngeliat Taehyung

"Kamu... "

"Maaf pak, Taehyung sesak eek pak, udah diujung ni". Dengan tampang pengen bokernya, langsung ngacir sambil narik Mochi kesayangannya.

"Hah.. Lega gue, gila aja gue harus dengerin tu pak tua ceramah".

" tapi alasannya jorok banget Tet"

"Bodo, yang penting bebasss"

Mereka sudah dikelas, tapi baru mereka sadari harusnya kan guru Go Arra sudah ngajar.

"Tem, buk Go arra ga masuk?? Kan harusnya da belajar ni?? "

"Makanya jangan telat goblok, kan guru pada rapat"

"Elah, kan gue nanya aja dasar Item"

"Eh bangke, ngatain gue item. Gue eksotis tau. Anak perawan gue kedipin aja bisa hami. Dasar alien cacingan"

Perbincangan unfaedah Antara alien dengan makhluk gelap alias si maliKAI alias Kim Jongin. Nah kalo si mochi semok bomat dia ngeliatnya.

Suasana kantin lagi rame, secara kan lagi jam istirhat. Disalah satu meja diisi 3 makhluk kasat mata.

"Chim, nanti lu pulang minta jemput si caplang ja ya? Gue mo latihan basket pulang nanti"

"Ya.. Kok gitu. Caplang hyung pasti masih kuliah, ya udah nanti Chim pulang naik bis sendiri aja"

"Eh.. Jangan" panik si Tetet, gitu gitu dia overprotektif ma sahabatnya yang satu ini. Bukan apa-apa Jimin masih baru di Seoul. Biarpun Taehyung yakin Jimin udah tau rute pulang naik bus, tapi tetep aja kalo sendiri Taehyung ga akan biarkan. Kalo Mochinya di culik gimana, secarakan bentukannya gemes manja gitu, selain itu kalo jimin kenapa napa nama Kim taehyung tinggal nama setelah sihabisi oleh makhluk bentukan Yoda, seremm kann.

"Yaudah Jimin hyung pulang ma kooki ja nanti hyung". Nah itu makhluk ketiga yg nyahut si kelinci imutnya Taehyung.

"Nah... Itu baru bener, chim lu pulang sama Kooki aja, dia ini dijemput sama mamanya pulang, lu sekalian bisa nebengkan? "

"Tapi ga ngerepotin Kooki nih"

" Y a ga lah, malahan kooki seneng ada jimin hyung yang bisa kooki peluk sambil cerita-cerita di mobil". Ntah kenapa si kooki ni langsung nemplok aja sama Jimin alasannya "Jimin hyung empuk".

"Oh.. Jadi pelukan yang selama ini aku berikan padamu tidak berati apa-apa? ". Noh si alien ngedrama.

"Eh.. Bukan gitu hyung, maksud kooki.. "

"Cukup.. "

"Ya Tet.. jangan marah dong sama kooki, kan Chim jadi merasa bersalah". Liat tu gara gara dramanya alien dua makhluk terlanjur imut polos udah berkaca-kaca. Taehyung kan jadi panik. Waduh..

"Kooki sayang.. Hyung cuma bercanda. Kooki boleh kok peluk-peluk Jimin". Kalo udah dikatain sayang ma si Tetet, Kookinya jadi bersemu gitu.

"Mochi semoknya Tetet jangan cemberut, nanti kalo ada yang liat kan jadi khilaf". Secara kalo Chim ngambek imutnya nambah kan bahaya.

"Tapi gpp ni sama si triplek kalo Jimin pulang bareng kalian??

"Oh.. Dia paling pulang sama Si Kiming, lebih tepatnya diseret si Kiming. Kata mama sih biarin aja dia dideketin si Kiming, biar agak berubah gitu ketriplekannya".

"triplek siapa sih? ". Bingung Jimin.

"Hyungnya sih Kooki, di kelas 11D, muka sama badan sama datarnya"

Si Jimin cuma manggut manggut aja, secarakan dia juga anak baru, jadi belum kenal semua siswa sekolahannya.

Disebuah ruang studio..

Kriettt, anggap aja suara pintu kebuka.

"Lu ga masuk kuliah tadi?". Itu yang nanya manusia kelebihan kalsium sampe telinganya juga agaknya alias Park Chanyeol.

"Males.. " jawaban singkat dari manusia es, yang kalo sekali ngomong pedes. Chanyeol udah biasa diginiin ma namanya Min Yoongi.

"Lu masih ngerjain proyek lagu ya??"

"Lu ga liat.."

"Iye gue tau...ngomong-ngomong lu udah mandi belum sih, perasaan ni baju kemaren yang lu pake"

"Bacot.. "

"ni ya, gue cuma mau ngasih saran aja sebagai teman, sekali-kali hidup lu tu berubah gitu kek. Ini studio-kampus-rumah. Ga bosen lu, banyak hal menarik diluar sana, bisa jadi nambah inspirasi buat musik lu kan??"

"Lu kalo kesini mau ceramah, mending lu cabut"

Brakkk.. Nah itu suara yang didorong keras sama couple termanis menurut mereka berdua.

"Ni gue bawain makanan, lu pasti belum makan siang". Seokjin sambil naruh makanan dekat sofa. Dia ini temen Yoongi dari sekolah. Dia ni orangnya perhatian kayak emak-emak gitu, makanya si mesum Namjoon doyan.

"Beb, tu berdua ngapain coba ngeliatan kita gitu amat". Secara semenjak dari masuk tadi cuma ditatapin dari dua orang didepan mereka.

"Kita ganggu ya hyung, yaudah kita cabut dulu". Ucap namjoon merinding.

"Tunggu, bawa apaan tu". Chanyeol berjalan menuju sofa sambil ngebuka bungkusan.

"Yoongi, lu mau makan ga?". Panggil chanyeol. Akhirnya dengan malas Yoongi menuju sofa.

"Gitu donk, kan ga sia sia kita bawain makanan." ucap seokjin

"Lu baru pulang sekolah". Tanya chanyeol ke namjoon yang masih pake seragam sekolah.

"Iya hyung, aturannya ada kelas tambahan buat kelas 3, tapi lagi males gue".

"Males aja lu sekarang, ga lulus baru nyahok lu. Kalo lu ga lulus gue bakal cari yang lain".

"Jangan gitu dong hyung, tenang aja gue bakal lulus kok".

"Berarti Jimin udah pulang juga dong ya? ". Tanya chanyeol

"Jimin, siapa pacar baru lu?". Tanya seokjin.

"Pacar baru palalu. Trus baekhyuni mau dikemanin?. Jimin adek gue lah".

"Oh.. Lu punya adek, kok gue baru tau. Bukannya lu tinggal sendiri".

"Iya, adek gue kan tinggal di Jepang sama orang tua gue, tapi papa gue dipindah tugas ke hongkong, nah tu si bontot ga mau ikut ke hongkong. Ya mau ga mau dia lebih mau milih ke korea daripada hongkong. Ya jadi sama gue sekarang".

"Lu ga kenal gitu yang namanya Jimin, kan lu satu sekolah".

"Ya mana gue tau, emang dia kelas berpa sih hyung? "

"Kelas 11, adek kelas lu tu"

"Park Jimin.. " namjoon lagi mikir soalnya namanya agak familiar.

"Ohhh...GUE INGETTT"

"Kampret lu.. Ga usah teriak juga kali". Kesal chanyeol, si yoongi natap namjoon tajam.

"Hehe maaf hyung.. Jimin itu kalo ga salah ambil eskul dance, si kuda pernah bilang ada anak baru imut semok pokoknya gemesin masuk klub dia."

"Wah, bahaya adeklu Chan, bisa di uyel-uyel ma si kuda gwangju. Dia kan ga bisa liat yang kiyowo. ". Ucap seokjin.

"Awas aja dia, sempat ngapa-ngapain adek gue, gue lempar ke kutub Utara tu bocah".

"Jadi pengen liat adeklu chan, kenalin gue dong Chan".

"Ga ah.. Nanti tambah banyak yang pengen ama adek gue".

"Pelit banget lu caplang"

"Kalau uda selasai, pintu keluar sebelah sana." yang ngomong si manusia es. Ngusirnya baek banget kan??. Dia tu ga terlalu suka dengan kebisingan. Sialnya punya temen yang mulut kaya ember baskom.

Udah dulu ya, pegel gue ngetiknya..

Ntar gue sambung..

Silahkan komen suka-suka..

Bye..


	2. Chapter 2

"Chan hyunggg... Cepetan jadi ikut ga kerumah Tetet makan malam??Mamanya nungguin tu".

"Iya, bentaran napa, hyung lagi pake kolor ni, duluan aja gi.. "

Mereka tu mau makan kerumah tetangga yang udah kayak sodara. Rumah keluarga Park dengan keluarga Kim kan memang deketan. Makanya mereka da deket banget dari orok. Tapi karena Papa Park dapat tugas ke Jepang waktu jimin umur 10 tahun ya terpaksa sekeluarga juga pindah. Si Tetet pernah sampe guling guling di tanah waktu tau sahabat chubbybya bakal pergi. Kalo si Chanyeol dia balik ke korea waktu masuk SMA. Katanya sih mau mandiri aja, takut rumahnya si seoul dihuni setan kalo kelamaan tinggal, padahal tu rumah juga diurusin sama orang kepercayaan orang tuanya. Sebenarnya ada niat lain, ya apalagi kalo ga modusin anak tetangga.

Ting tong... Anggap aja suara bel..

"Tet, Chim ga disuruh masuk ni? ". Yang dipanggil Tet bingung.

"Siapa lu? ". Demi sempaknya spongebob, jimin bagai disambar gledek. Sahabatnya udah melupakan dirinya. Padahal tadi masih pulang bareng.

"Masak tetet ga ingat Chim, Hiks.. ". Tu kan nangis. Yang dipanggil Tetet cuma cengo aja.

"Kok ga masuk dek? " tu Chanyeol ngeliat adeknya masih berdiri didepan pintu rumah Kim.

"Chan hyung... Hiks, Tetet ngelupain chim hyung.. Hiks".langsung tu si bakpao ngadu sambil meluk hyungnya. Chanyeol yang bingung langsung liat kedepan. Ga ada si Alien, cuma berdiri makhluk cabe-cabean berdiri dengan tampang cengonya.

"Baeki, mana si Taehyung?. Lu ga nyuruh kita masuk gitu.?".

"Eh.. Chan.. "Belum sempat ngejawab, datang si alien.

"Yak... Bacon hyung kenapa ga disuruh masuk merekanya". Si jimin yang masih meluk hyungnya langsung nengok ngedengar suara yang familiar.

"Hwaaa... Chan hyung, kok Tetet ada dua.". Balik lagi meluk hyungnya. Awalnya Chanyeol bingung kenapa coba dengan adeknya. Akhirnya dengan otak jeniusnya menurut dia, Chanyeol kayaknya udah mulai ngerti masalah adeknya. Langsung aja dia ketawa ngakak. Aduh adeknya polos banget.

Diruang makan, ada Mama Papa Park, trus ada si tetet sama makhluk yang mirip si tetet ditambah duo Park.

"Jimin kenapa nangis?"Tanya mama Park.

"Itu tante, cuma salah paham aja." jawab Chanyeol

"Salah paham gimana?"

"Jimin kira Baekhyun itu Tehyung tante. Jadi Jimin pikir Taehyung ada dua". Mama sama Papa Kim ketawa, ya harus diakui kakak beradik Kim ini memang mirip, kalo orang yang belum kenal pasti agak susah bedain, nah si Mochi yg jadi korban.

"Tega banget lu Chim ma gue, masak lu ga bisa bedain gue sama ni cabe-cabean. Secara sahabatlu ni kan tampan mempesona bedalah sama manusia eyeliner tu".

"Ehh. Bacot lu, enak aja ngatain gue cabe-cabean, gini-gini gue mash hyung lu bocah". Ucap Baekhyun ga terima, trus dia balik ngeliat Jamin.

"lu beneran Jimin? Temen seperpopokannya si Tetet? Ya ampun... Lucu banget sih.. Tambah gede tambah semok aja. Chan lu kasih makan apa adek lu kok bisa gemesin gini." langsung tuh pipi chubby Jimin dicubit manja sama si Baekhyun. Yg jadi korban udah pasrah aja, setiap orang yang kenal dia, pasti pipinya jadi sasaran kegemasan.

"Iyalah siapa dulu hyungya" narsis Chanyeol.

"Jadi hyung ini Baekhun hyung, maaf ya hyung Chim ga ingat. Soalnya kemaren-kemaren hyung ga kelihatan"

"Udah ga usah minta maaf, hyung yang harusnya minta maaf ga kenalin Chimchim tadi, dikirain ada buntelan apa coba malam-malam datang kerumah"

"Ih...Baek hyung.. chim bukan buntelan"

"Iye, lu bukan buntelan tapi seonggok Mochi kebanyakan isi". Sambar si Tetet cuek.

"masa temen sendiri dikatai si Tae, ga baik ". Mama park menengahi, karena kasian liat Jimin yang udah merajuk di bully sama anaknya.

"Chan, kita tukeran adek yok. Adek lu lebih lucu, daripada ni bocah ga da lucu-lucunya malah ngeselin". Sambil lirik ke Taehyung yang udak mulai gedek.

"Ih.. Baek ga boleh gitu sama adek sendiri. Lagian jimin bakal juga jadi adek baekki jugak kok kalo udah sah kamunya sama Chanyeol, ya kan Chan?". Yang namanya disebut langsung gugup gitu depan camer.

"Sah kenapa tante?? Memangnya chan hyung sama baekki hyung ngapain?". Polos banget kamu nak-nak. Yang denger cuma gemes gemes ga jelas ngedengar pertanyaan si Mochi super berisi.

"Udah, ga usah lu fikirin Chim, mending kita mulai makan. Lu makan yang banyak aja biar sehat".

Dan dimulailah makan malam di kediaman keluarga Kim, ga hanya makan ada juga perdebatan kecil antara Duo Kim yang ga mau saling ngalah. Mama Papa Kim cuma ngelus dada liat kelakuan 2 anaknya yang kelewat berisik dan hyperaktif.

Huh, helaan nafas si Chan ngeliat adeknya masih tengkurap di tempat tidur. Padahal udah jam 6 sore, harusnya udah siap- siap cuss ke pembukaa cafe baru Jin.

"Dek, bangun, sipa-siap gih jadi ikut hyung ga? ". Chanyeol masih berusaha membangunkan adeknya sambil ngusap-ngusap sayang pala si Mochi.

"Hmm.. ". Cuma itu jawabannya.

"Ya udah, kalo ga mau ikut. Hyung tinggal ya?. Hyung pulangnya agak larut ni. Jadi kalo ada kunti, tuyul, pocong atau sejenisnya yang datang, jangan panggil hyung ya. Bilang hyung lagi party".

"Ih... Hyung apaan sih, masa Chim ditinggal sendiri, mana bilang ada kunti tuyul segala lagi. Nanti Chim bilang ke Mama". Tuh bangun juga ahkirnya dengan muka yang udah merengut imut.

"Abisanya dari tadi dibangunin ga bangun-bangun. Baek hyung sama si Taehyung udah duluan perginya. Kelamaan nunggu merekanya ".

"Tapi Chim masih ngantuk hyuungg". Kalo udah pasang pose manja gini, chanyeol mah bisa apa. Kelewat gemes, langsung aja tu si Caplang meluk badan Si Montok.

"Tapi kan hyung udah janji pergi, masa dibatalin cuma karena Chim yang ngantuk. Lagi pula disana pasti banyak temen sekolah Chim juga kok". Dan dengan terpaksa Si Chimchim mulai beberes. Gimanapun ditingglal sendiri malam-malam bukan pilihan yang ok menurut Mochi.

Di cafe Jin udah rame, banyak dari temen kuliah Jin sama adek kelasnya waktu SMA yang datang.

"Baek, mana si caplang. Kok sendirian aja lu". Tanya Seokjin, mereka lagi ngumpul disalah satu meja.

"Palingan telat dianya, dia harus ngurusin bayinya dulu"

"Hah?? chan hyung udah punya bayi? Lu udah ngelahirin bayi hyung?? " tanya si Kuda Hobi

"Eh... Kuda liar, mbarangan lu kalo ngomong, maksud gue tu adeknya".

"Oh gue kirain kalian udah punya bayi. Trus.. lu pergi sama siapa hyung".

" siapa lagi, noh sama si Alien. Liat aja tu bocah lagi godain si Jungkook".

"Tapi gue agak heran, kok bisa Jungkook mau ama model kayak begitu ya? ". Heran namjoon.

"Lebih heran gue liat lu, kok bisa Jin Hyung mau sama lu". Sambar Hobi.

"Ya kalo udah suka ya suka aja. Karena Cinta ga butuh alasan, ya ga Yoon?". Tanya Jin ketemen es nya si Yoongi. Yang ditanya cuma diam sambil melipat tangan di meja trus kepalanya di jatuhin. Hening da tu.. Yang kenal ma dia mah udah biasa di cuekin ma tu orang. Untung temen..

Kalo ga udah ditendang ke laut Cina Selatan dah tu.

"Gue ke sana dulu ya ". Ucap Baekhyun ngacir.

"Bilang aja lu mau nyabe, ditalak caplang baru tau rasa lu". Ucap Jin

"bodok, kalau sampai die nalak gue, gue mutilasi tu orang".

Taehyung sama Kooki ikut gabung ma Hyung-hyungnya.

"Eh Tet, lu kenapa ga bawa temen semok lu tu??" tanya si Hobi, karena biasanya diamana ada Alien disitu pula ada Mochi.

"Palingan dia datang sama si caplang"

"Kok sama si capalng sih"

"Eh kuda, lu kenal Park Jimin kan?" nah si Mesum Joon nanya balik.

"Lu kira gue amnesia apa? Nah kan gue baru tanya tu bocah ma ni alien, kadang pertanyaan lu ga berbobot sama kayak muke lu"

"Eh gini-gini gue udah ada yang mau. Nah lu apa kabar mblo? "

"Anjir lu"

"Maksud gue lu tau ga abangnya Jimin siapa? "

"Ye.. Mana gue tau. Emangnya gue orang sensus penduduk apa? Lagi pula ga ada hubungannya ma gue, kecuali Jiminnya mau sama gue, bolehlah gue kenal keluarganya"

"Jimin mau sama lu kuda? Heh dalam mimpi". Sambar si Tetet, gila aja mochinya mau sama bi kuda Gwangju.

"Kenapa emangnya? Lah.. kali dia suka sama gue, gue juga gak kan nolak. Secara bentukannya lucu semok gemesin gitu. Lu pada tau ga, dia kalo dance keren trus sexy banget. Beruntung banget dia masuk eskul dance bareng gue. Kalo udah gerakin badannya, aduh..gue yakin lu pada klepek-klepek liatnya. Gimana gue ga tertarik ma tu bocah"

"Iye.. Trus lu bakal di tendang ke kutub Utara sama hyungnya. Jadi Kuda kutub lu nya". Si namjoon nyambar.

"Serem amat,emangnya hyungnya siapa sih? "

"Noh.. " tunjuk Tetet ke pintu masuk cafe.

"Oh si capalang, eh... Maksudnya Jimin adeknya Chanyeol hyung gitu?? "

"Aishh, berisik lu". Eh ada manusia es nyahut. Langsung mo cabut aja tu si pucat.

"Eh lu mau kemana?"tanya Jin

"Mau balik"

"Nanti dulu napa?. Tuh si caplang jg baru datang"

"Kooki, udah kenal belum sama hyung ini? Namanya Min Yoongi" ucap Jin.

"Oh, Kooki ingat, kalo ga salah Yoongi hyung ini yang pencipta lagu sama Rapper itu kan? SUGA?? "

"kok kooki tau? " heran Taehyug

"Iyalah Kooki kan salah satu penggemar karya SUGA"

"Maaf Jin gue telat"

"Santai aja kali, eh itu Adik lu? Kenapa dia?". Jin yang ngeliat Jimin di belakang Chan yang masih pasang tampang ngambek. Duh gemesin banget..

"Iya, biasalah, bayi kalo tidur susah disuruh bangun buat ganti popok"

"Hyunggg". Si Chim udah merah aja mukanya diledekin Hyungnya sendiri.

"Makanya sapa dulu merekanya, ini namanya Jin Hyung, dia yang punya cafe ini"

"salam kenal Jin hyung". Ucap si Mochi.

"Salam kenal juga Jimin, ih. .gemesin banget kamunya, pantasan si Kuda doyan banget ma kamu". Keselek tu kuda gara-gara mulut ember emak emak.

"Ehh?? " Si capalang langsung nengok ke si Hobi, yang ditengoin langsung gugup di tatap calon kakak ipar.#masa#tapi langsung memberikan senyum mataharinya ke caplang. Bodo amatlah ya..

"Kalo yang itu namanya Namjoon, senior Chim di sekolah tu, kenal ga?".

Si Chimchim cuma manggut.

"Kalo yang ini, Yak... bangun lu.. "

"Aishh"

"Nah kalo dia namanya Yoongi, ga usah terlalu dekat ma dia"

"Kenapa?dia penyakitan ya Hyung? Kok pucat gitu"

"Haha, ga dek,dia kelamaan berendam di baiklin". Semua pada ngakak. Tapi yang dinistakan cuma diem sambil ngeliatin orang pada ngetawain dia. Karena ditatap bak pedang ma si pucat, merekanya langsung mingkem, seakan akan si Pucat ngomong"diem ga lu bangsat, atau gue bikin lu pada ga bisa ngeliat matahari pagi besoknya". Pada nelen ludah kan..

Malam udah larut, sebagian udah pada pulang.

"Hah..Hyung minta minum ya, Chim haus ni". Tanpa rasa bersdosanya langsung aja dia sedot tu pipet minuman tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya. Sang pemilik cuma cengo, secara tu pipet kan sisanya dia. Kan secara ga langsung mereka udah ciuman #eh kok mikirnya ampe kesana ya??. Trus tu si Mochi jatuhkan kepalanya di meja trus bobok karena kecapean. Si Pucat cuma liatin kelakuan manusia bantet didepannya.

"Woi.. Lu liat apaan? Wah tepar juga ni bocah, eh lu liat dia dance tadi ga. Gila.. Pantesan kuda tergila-gila ma ni bocah. Ni bocah bisa hot trus sexy banget kalo dance". Ucap Namjoon antusias.

Kan ni cafe ada live musik sama Dj. Nah pas Dj Jhony mainkan musik beat, langsung aja si Hoseok keluar jiwa goyangnya dan tampa sadar naik panggung sambil narik si Mochi. Yang ditarik bingung, tapi ngeliat Hobi ngasih aba aba buat dance bareng, ya.. Jiwa dancenya langsung nyatu gitu ma musik. Langsung heboh tu cafe ngeliat perform dadakan. Tapi ada makhluk pucat memperhatikan dengan diam melihat dua orang yang lagi goyang, eh.. Tunggu tepatnya cuma satu orang ding yang diam-diam menarik perhatian si pucat. Eyaa...

Baekhyun sama Taehyung lagi kesusahan megangin si Chanyeol yang lagi mabok gara-gara taruhan.

"Buset dah ni bocah, hyungnya mabok dianya molor, cobaan apalagi ini?" ucap Bacon kesal.

"Ya udah, hyung aja yang ngurusin ni Tiang lu, biar gue ngurusin tu si Bantet" ucap si Tetet

"Yak.. Gue ga kuat megangnya ni raksasa sendiri, ehh.. Joon lu bisa bawa ni Chimol ke parkiran ga?"

"Gue sih mau aja, tapi... Ahh jangan gue lah nanti gue khilaf, sama Yoongi hyung aja"

"Yoongi hyung bantuin kita dong hyung bawain Jimin ke parkiran ya?" mohon si Tetet

"Lu tinggal bangunin, kelar masalah". Jawaban ketus si Yoongi. "Ga tau aja dia kalo si Mochi tidur kayak orang di suntik mati" batin si Tetet.

"Ya udah, hyung coba bangunin aja. Kita tunggu di parkiran. Kalo ga datang ni Mochi 10 menit, lu yang tanggung jawab. Awas aja lu apa-apain Mochi gue"

"Yak.. Alien brengsek..". Si pucat bingung. Cari si Namjoon udah ngilang aja, si Jin ga kelihatan #Namanya juga Jin. Si kuda Gwangju udah berkelana entah kemana. minta tolong yang lain cafe da sepi. Bisa aja dia ga peduli ma tu bocah, tapi... "Aishh.. ". Mau bangunin tu bocah, pas ngeliat tu muka bakpao jadi ga sanggup, secara mukanya polos banget kaya bayi. Kan jadi Frustasi. Mau ga mau di gendong juga tu bocah ke punggungnya. Tanpa sadar si Chim langsung nemplok di punggung Yoongi, trus ngedusel di leher Yoongi.

"Buset.. Mimpi apa gue harus ngangkut karung beras. Capalng bangsat, di kasih makan apa ni bocah".

"Mama, Chan hyung nakal". Nah si karung beras ngigo sambil mengeratkan tangannya ke leher Yoongi. Yoongi terdiam dengerin suara khas bocahnya Si Jimin. Tanpa sadar dia merubah mimik mukanya yang tadi mau ngebunuh semua temennya, sekarang ada lengkungan tipis dibibirnya. #smirk# Eyaa...

Silahkan...

DI KOMEN WOII KOMEN, DIEM-DIEM BAE. .

Ga komen gue doain lu Jomblo sama kayak gue #ehh..

Hehe.. Becanda ding...

Bye..


	3. Chapter 3

Kalo ada apa-apa, cepet hubungi Hyung. Pokoknya Hp harus tetap aktif. Jangan lupa makan, makanannya yang sehat. Trus jangan lupa kun.."

"Iya Hyunggg, udah hyung ulang-ulang dari tadi. Chim ingat" ucap Jimin sambil pose kesal dengan bibir yang udah manyun. Gimana ga kesal coba, dari rumah trus masuk mobil, sekarang udah nyampe sekolah Jimin, Chanyeol ngomongnya itu-itu terus. Chanyeol yang bawel ga jelas tu karena ada alasan. Dia mau pergi ke Busan karena tugas kampusnya. Pulangnya besok lusa. Nah Chanyeol sebenarnya khawatir harus ninggalan adeknya sendiri. Mau dititipin Jiminnya, mau titip ke siapa? Kalau ada si tetangga Kim mah ga masalah, ini mereka juga ga ada karena sekeluarga pergi ke Daegu karena neneknya Taehyung meninggal. Jimin sendiri sebenarnya juga takut ditinggal sendiri, tapi ga mungkin dia merengek karena ditinggal. Ini juga karena tugas penelitian dari kampus Hyungnya. Makanya dia mau nunjukin ke Hyungnya dia juga bisa mandiri, padahal dalam hati mau nangiss...

"Hyung, sesaaak" ucap Jimin karena hyungnya meluknya erat banget. Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya dan ngeliat muka lucu si Mochi yang udah merengut.

"Hyung bakal kangen banget sama Chim". Ucapnya sambil cium kening sama pipi si bontot. Tanpa mereka sadari skinsip mereka tu udah jadi perhatian rakyat sekolahan Jimin. Lebih tepatnya banyak yang iri ngeliat kemesraan tu berdua. Sebenarnya banyak siswa yang tertarik atau pengen lebih dekat sama Jimin, tapi Jimin tu agak pemalu kalau sama orang yang yang ga terlalu dekat sama dia.

"Ya udah masuk gih, nanti banyak siswa mimisan ngeliat ketampanan Hyung"

"Ih.. Dasar caplang narsis". Ucap Jimin meledek dan langsung ngacir masuk gedung sekolah.

Sekolahan udah sepi karena memang udah jam pulang. Jimin memang terlamabat pulang dari biasanya karena ada ekskul dancenya. Langitpun udah mulai gelap ditambah hujan yang mulai turun. Dia masih di halte bus nungguin bus yang lewat. Tapi ini udah hampir 20 menit. Ga ada bus yang lewat. Si Mochi udah mulai kedinginan. Mana dia ga bawa jacket. Tiba-tiba ada 3 orang yang berseragam sekolah, tapi bukan seragam yang sama dengan Jimin menyeret Jimin ke jalanan yang sepi. Jimin kaget karena diseret mendadak.

"Yak... Lepasin.. Kaliana siapa?? " Jimin masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari tu orang bertiga, tapi apa daya mereka mainnya bertiga sedangkan Jimin sendiri.

"Diem ga lu" ucap salah satunya. Lalu mereka mendorong tubuh jimin ke tembok dan memberikan kepalan tinjunya ke wajah Jimin. Al hasil bibir Jimin robek.Hey, Jimin tu sebrnanya bisa ngelawan juga, tapi ini kasusnya keroyokan.

"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian?, aku bahkan ga kenal kalian". Jimin masih beruasaha melawan.

"Masih pura-pura ga bersalah setelah buat kaki bos kita cedera". Jimin benar-benar bingung sekarang. Hei Jimin tu anak baik-baik ga mungkin dia bikin cedera anak orang. Lalu Jimin reflek melindungi kepala dan wajahnya dengan tangan ketika Jimin akan dipukuli. Jimin benar benar ga bisa melawan dan matanaya udah mulai kabur ditambah sekujur badannya yang nyeri dan ditambah tetesan air hujan yang juga masih setia juga menghantam tubuhnya.

Jimin ngerasa ada orang lain yang datang dengan langkah yang agak diseret.

"Bos mau kita apain ni bocah"

Orang yang dipanggil Bos tadi mendekat dan berjongkok karena Jimin sudah terduduk lemas. Trus mengangkat wajah Jimin yang terkulai dan berdecih.

"Yakkk.. Bukan dia brengsek..kalian tak berguna. Aku mencari Kim Taehyung. Apa kalian tidak tau yang mana Kim Taehyung"

"Ta.. Tapi bos..."

"Gue ga mau tau. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sebelum ada orang yang tau"

"Trus ni anak diapain Bos"

"Biarin aja, dia juga ga berguna".

"Hyung apaan tu?" tanya makhluk tinggi, item dan bertaring bukan setan ya tapi Mingyu ke makhluk datar disampingnya alias Jeon Wonwoo si triplek. Mereka lagi jalan sepayung berdua gitu.

"Itu orang kali. Lu ga liat dia duduk senderan gitu"

"Kalo orang ngapain juga malam trus hujan hujan gini disitu coba?"

"Mana gue tau. Lu tanya aja sendiri"

"Ih ogah.. Iya kalo orang kalo setan gimana? Seremmm". Langsung aja si Kiming meluk lengan Wonu ketakutan.

"Badan aja lu yang gede. Dasar penakut". Mereka terus jalan hingga mendekati sesuatu yang dianggap setan sama si Mingyu.

" Hyung kok bajunya kayaknya sama dengan seragam kita". Trus mereka mendekat dan terkejut mendapati teman satu sekolahaannya babak belur. Mereka mencoba menyadarkan Jimin tapi yang ada suara erangan kesakitan dari Jimin. Mereka panik.

"Jimin bangun Jimin. Gyu cepat cari bantuan" desak Wonu.

"Memang namanya Jimin, kok hyung tau?"

"Aishh bukan saatnya bertanya bodoh". Wajar Wonu tau Jimin secara kan Jimin deket sama adeknya Jeon Jungkook.

"Aduh... Minta bantuan siapa hyung? Aku bingung". Ditengah kebingungan, ada suara ponsel bunyi. Ternyata itu ponsel Jimin yang berbunyi yang ada didalam tas Jimin. Mingyu menganggat panggilan ponsel Jimin setelah tau siapa yang menelpon.

"Hallo Chim, udah... "

"Hoseok sunbae cepetan kesini"

"Eh lu siapa? Mana Jimin?"

"Sunbae ini darurat Jimin bersama kami, tapi keadaanya buruk"

"Dimana kalian?? "

Tanpa pikir panjang setelah mendapat kabar Jimin, Hoseok mengambil kunci mobil ayahnya dan langsung ngacir tanpa memperdulikan ibunya yang teriak nanya mau keman.

Hoseok langsung menancap gas untuk membawa Jimin kerumah sakit. Kalau Meanie copule udah disuruh Hobi untuk cari apa yang terjadi sama Jimin. Tiba-tiba Hoseok mendengar erangan Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jimin, dengar Hyung?? Sabar dikit ya? Ntar lagi kita sampe Rumah sakit?" ucap Hobi sambil nyetir yang tetap memperhatikan Jimin khawatir. Jimin membuka matanya tapi pandangannya masih kabur dan memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Hobi yang terlalu khawatir, langsung menghentikan mobilnya dulu.

"Sakittt" ucap Jimin dengan suara yang tercekat.

"Mana yang sakit Chim? Chim dengar Hyung"

"Chan Hyungg"

"Bukan, ini Hobi Hyung, sekarang Chim tahan dikit lagi ya kita kerumah sakit". Jimin menggeleng lemah. Dia ga suka rumah sakit

"Kita harus kerumah sakit dulu buat obatin luka Jimin"

"Chim ga mau Hyung Hiks, Chim ga mau kerumah sakit" Hobie yang ga tega liat Jimin nangis, langsung dia peluk tubuh Jimin dengan pelan takut menambah kesakitan Jimin kalau meluk terlalu erat.

"Ok.. Jimin jangan nangis, kita ga kerumah sakit kok".

Tapi hobi bingung mau dibawa kemana Jiminnya? Kalo pulang kerumah Jimin, Chanyeol lagi ga ada. Ga mungkin dia ditinggal sendiri. Kalau bawa kerumahnya, dia akan dapat masalah dari orangtuanya karena bawa anak orang malam-malam kerumah. "Aduh. Mau minta tolong siapa ya? ". ga tau darimana satu nama yang muncul di kepalanya "Min Yoongi".

Ting tong...

"Aishh... Siapa coba malam-malam gini yang datang. Sial, gue cuma pengen tidur, banyak banget cobaanya". Gerutu Yoongi sambil berjalan pintu apartemennya. Setelah membuka pintu langsung aja yang jadi tamu menerobos tampa izin alias si kuda Hobie sambil meggendong Jimin.

"Yak... Apa-apaan lu??"

"Hyung, bantuin gue.. Bukan.. maksud gue bantuin Jimin Hyung". Mohon Hobi yang udah naruh Jimin ke sofa Yoongi.

"Eh.. Lu kalo mau minta bantuin tu ke polisi buka ke gue. Mending lu balik trus bawa tu bocah. Ganggu "

"Hyung gue serius, tapi ini darurat. Gue ga tau minta tolong ke siapa lagi. Lu ga kasian liat Jimin". Yoongi langsung ngeliat Jimin yang dalam kondisi berantakan dan kedinginan. Yoongi cuma ngehela nafas.

"Kenpa dia"

"Gue ga tau pasti, tapi kayaknya dia di pukuli beberapa orang pas pulang sekolah tadi. Tapi gue ga tahu masalah pastinya"

"Trus kenapa lu ga bawa pulang kerumahnya"

"Dia sendirian, chan Hyung lagi penelitian ke Busan. Tadi gue coba hubungin ponselnya. Tapi ga aktif"

"Kan ada si Alien yang selalu ngekor, mana tu bocah? "

"Dia lagi ke Daegu karena neneknya meninggal. Hyung udah jangan banyak tanya dulu, mending lu pinjamin baju sama selimut buat angetin dia trus kita obatin lukanya. " dengan terpaksa Yoongi melangkah kekamarnya, tapi Hobi manggil lagi.

"Hyung, lu tega gitu dia tiduran di sofa, pinjam kamar lu ya"

"Bangsat lu, lu harus bayar semua ketenangan gue Jung Heosok."

Jimin sudah diobati dan diganti dengan piyama Yoongi oleh Hobi. Kalo Yoongi cuma bantuin ambil barang yang diperluin aja ke Hobi. Untung badan Jimin ga ada luka yang terlalu parah, cuma ada memar di punggungnya trus ada lecet dan biru di tangannya. Kalau wajah, ada luka di bibir sama dikening jimin. Setidaknya Hobi lega ga ada luka berat yang dialami Jimin.

"Hyung gue balik dulu ya? "

"apa-apan lu. Lu mau ninggalin ni bocah di rumah gue. Lu mau mati? "

"Ayolah hyung, hyung cuma jaga dia sampe besok, setelahnya gue pulang sekolah biar gue yang jagain dia".

"Gue ada kuliah besok, gue ga mau tau ya"

" Terserah, yang penting Jimin gue titip ke Hyung dulu. Udah ya Hyung gue cabut dulu. Sampai jumpa besok Hyung".

"Brengsuk lu Kuda keparat, Aiashhh"

Yoongi melangkah ke dapur untuk minum. Setidaknya dia harus menyegarkan otaknya dulu. Dia benar-benar mau istirahat. Tapi sekarang kondisinya kamarnya lagi diisi orang lain. Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai dia balik ke kamarnya buat ambil Hp. Dia mutusin untuk tidur si sofa aja. Sebenarnya ada kamar kosong lain di apartemennya, tapi udah kayak ruangan serba guna dan berantakan banget.

Yoongi masuk ke kamarnya lalu ngmbil hp yang terletak di meja dekat kasurnya. Mau balik, Yoongi denger suara Jimin yang lagi ngigau. Trus dia mendekat untuk ngeliatan Jimin yang agak gelisah.

"Mama.. ". Ngigau Jimin

"Mama lu ga ada.Mending lu tidur aja". Dia ga peduli Jimin denger apa ga ucapannya. Yoongi mau melangkah pergi tapi dia merasa lengan sweeternya ada cengkram oleh jari jari mungil Jimin. Yoongi terdim.

"hyung.. Chan hyung jangan tinggalin Chim hiksss.. ". Yoongi menghela nafas berat, trus duduk di pinggiran kasur. Yoongi memperhatikan wajah Jimin lekat. Dalam hati Yoongi mengakui wajah Jimin itu manis. Pipinya yang Chubby tapi sekarang agak memerah, keningnya berkeringat tertutupi sebagian oleh rambut Jimin tapi ada plester yang menempel sekarang di dekat pelipisnys. Bibir yang penuh tapi sekarang ada luka di sudutnya. Bibir?? Oh dia jadi ingat ciuman tidak langsungnya dengan Jimin. " _Apa yang kau fikirkan Min Yoongi,sepertinya aku mulai gila karena kelelahan"._

Jimin yang masih megang sweeter Yoongi mencoba membuka matanya. Dengan perlahan di melihat sekelilingnya tapi merasa asing. Trus dia liat ke samping bukan Chan Hyungnya tapi orang lain. Jimin mencoba mengingat siapa orang yang didepannya.

"Yoongi hyung??" ucap Jimin dengan suara lemahnya.

"Masih inget lu sama gue? "

"Yoongi hyung, mana Chan hyung, Chim mau chan Hyung". Ucap Jimin yang merengek.

"Hyung lu lagi ga ada, gue coba hubungin dia tapi ponselnya ga aktif".

"Hiks.. "

"Hei.. Kenapa nangis? Apa ada yang sakit?". Panik si pucat.

"Badan Chim sakit semua"

"Sebaiknya lu tidur istirahat biar ga tambah sakit". Sejujurnya dia ga bisa ngurusin orang sakit.

"Hyung.. Chim boleh minta peluk ga?". Dengan nada ragu-ragu

"Apa??". Yoongi hampir ga percaya dengar permintaan Jimin.

"Biasanya mama, papa atau Chan hyung yang peluk Chim kalo lagi sakit". Ucapnya dengan poloasnya.

"Tapi mereka ga ada disini. Yoongi hyung juga gapapa. Chim ga mau sendiriaan". Pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Yoongi jadi bingung.

"Lu tinggal pejemin mata aja, trus tidur, jangan manja. Masih mending gue izinin tidur di kamar gue". Ucap Yoongi ketus, padahal dia ga tega juga ngeliat wajah Jimin yang memohon.

"Maaf, kalau buat yoongi hyung repot". Jimin langsung melepas genggaman di sweeter Yoongi dengan wajah kecewa dan memringkan badannya membelakangi Yoongi. Jimin akhirnya mencoba memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba..

"Yoongi hyung?? ". Jimin kaget karena Yoongi baring disampingnya dan meluk Jimin.

"Katanya Yoongi Hyung ga mau.. "

"Bawel banget sih lu, gue capek banget ni. Kita sama-sama butuh istirahat. Mending cepetan tidur sebelum gue berubah fikiran dan ninggalin lu"

"Eh.. Jangan.. Jangan tinggalin Chim. Makasih ya Hyung, Chim akan balas kebaikan hyung setelah sehat nanti" ucapnya dengan senyuman, biarpun ada luka disudut bibirnya, ga mengurangi kemaniasan dari si Mochi.

"Mmm.. ". Sahut Yoongi dingin. Jimin sudah mejamin matanya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi. Kalo Yoongi lagi perang bathin sama dirinya sendiri.

" _Yakkk..Min Yoongi, ada apa dengan lu. Oh apakah ini efek terlalu banyak begadang. Ini bukan Min Yoongi. Gimana bisa gue bisa kalah sama ni bocah, mana Yoongi yang cuek dan ga peduli sama sekitarnya. Park Chanyeol sialan, lu berhutang banyak sama gue gara-gara adek lu"_

Jimin membuka matanya perlahan dan mulai duduk. Dia ingat semalam dia tidur dipeluk Yoongi. Tanpa disadari mukanya memerah karena malu. yoongi masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur sama air putih dan meletakkanya di kasur.

"Udah bangun?. Makan dulu ni, lu pasti dari tadi malam belum makan kan?. Gue ga butuh komenan lu bubur buatan gue enak apa ga. Tapi gue bisa jamin lu ga bakal mati setelah makan ni bubur". Jimin cuma melongo, secara baru kalo ini dia dengar omongan Yoongi yang agak panjang.

"Ngapain melongo? Cepetan makan".

"Eh.. I.. Iya hyung". Jimin menyuapkan sendok ke bibirya, tapi terasa perih karena sendok bubur kebebtur dengan bibirnya yang luka.

"Sshh.. "Desis Jimin

"Kenapa? "

"Ga papa Hyung, bibir Chim agak pedih. Tapi tenang aja Chim bakal habisin buburnya kok". Ucapa Jimin dengan senyum manis khasnya.

"Ya udah gue mau beres-beres dulu". Yoongi keluar kamarnya sambil megangin jantungnya. " _Oh tidak.. Apa gue ada penyakit jantung. Kenapa cuma liat senyum tu bocah, detaknya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa gue periksa ke dokter aja kali ya?. Tidak..ini buruk_ ".

Jimin sendirian di apartemen Yoongi. Dia ga sekolah, gimana mau sekolah, jalan aja masih nyeri-nyeri tulangnya. Nah dia lagi duduk senderan di sofa sambil nonton TV. Si mochi lagi hubungin Chan hyungnya siang ini dan tau sendiri paniknya tu tiang membayangkan wajah Chubby adeknya penuh luka. Tapi Mochi berhasil meyakinkan Hyungnya kalo dia baik-baik aja.

" _Jadi sekarang Chim dimana? "_

"Chim lagi di apartemen Yoongi Hyung"

" _APAA.. Hyung ga salah dengarkan?? Min Yoongi manusia Es yang kelewat pucat dan tanpa ekpresi mau nampung Chim. Oh.. Apa dunia benar-benar mau kiamat?. Apa es dikutup akan benar-benar akan mencair, trus dunia akan tenggelam"_

"Ih.. Hyung lebay.. Biarpun sikapnya agak dingin, tapi dia baik kok sama Chim."

" _Tapi masih baikan Hyung yang tampan ini kan? "_

"Iyaa... Hyung memang paling baik, makanya cepetan pulang Hyungg" rengek si Mochi

" _Jangan merajuk gitu dong dek.. Kan hyung jadi tambah kangen, Hyung besok udah pulang kok. Sabar ya Chimchim sayang.. "_

Ting tong... Suara bel apartemen Yoongi bunyi. Jimin bingung. Bukain apa ga, secara ini kan bukan aprtemennya dia. Kalo si pucat yang mencet kan ga mungkin, kan tau paswordnya. Mau ga mau Jimin bukain pintunya. Yang dia liat ada cewek dengan pakaian agak ketat trus pake rok mini. Cantik trus sexy juga.

"Mana yoongi oppa" ucapnya langsung masuk dengan angkuhnya.

"Kamu siapa? Kok bisa di apartemen Yoongi Oppa". Tanyanya lagi sambil memperhatikan Jimin yang masih pake piyama Yoongi dari ujung rambut sampe kaki.

"Yoongi hyung lagi ke kampus, maaf noona siapanya Yoongi hyung? "

"Kamu yang siapanya? Kok bisa disini? Trus apa-apan pake piyama Yoon Oppa?... Oh jadi kamu orangnya yang buat Yoon Oppa mau ninggalin aku. Hah apa bagusnya dia, masih bocah"

"Maksud noona apaan? Aku ga ngerti"

"Jangan pura-pura polos, dibayar berapa kamu? Dasar murahan". Jimin memang polos, tapi bukan berarti dia ga paham akan kalimat cewek didepannya yang ngatain dia murahan.

"Maaf noona, jangan nuduh sembarangan, aku ga seperti yang Noona fikirkan. Bahkan kita ga kenal, tapi omongan Noona sudah keterlaluan"

"Hei...kau berani melawanku? Kau sudah tertangkap basah. Dasar... Dengar baik-baik, kamu itu cuma pelampiasan Yoon Oppa saja, setelah melepaskan hasratnya di akan mencampakkanmu, karena orang yang dicintainya hanya ak... "

"IM NAYEON!! " terdengar suara Yoongi yang menginterupsi dan dibelakangya ada Hoseok. Yang dipanggil namanya langsung berbalik dan memeluk Yoongi.

"Oh.. Yoongi Oppa. Oppa dari mana aja, Aku kangen" ucapnya yang masih meluk Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi tidak membalas pelukannya.

"Lepas, apa yang kau lakukan disini". ucap Yoongi dingin.

"Ga mau...aku masih kangen". Nayeon tetap meluk Yoongi. Mata Yoongi melihat jimin yang masih mematung. Mata mereka bertemu. Jimin cuma diam, dia gatau mau ngapain tapi matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Chim? Hei... Jimin".

"Hobi hyung". Ntah kenpa dia langsung meluk Hobi. Si kuda kan kaget dapet pelukan Gratis dari Degem kesayangannya. Tapi kok bahunya tersasa basah.

"Chim nangis, ada yang sakit?? "

"Hyung anterin Chim pulang..." wajahnya udah memerah menahan tangis.

"Tapi kan.. " ucap Hobi terputus ketika Jimin langsung ke kamar Yoongi dan keluar dengan membawa tasnya tapi masih memakai piyama Yoongi dan berlari keluar apartemen Yoongi tanpa memperdulikan panggilan si Kuda yang ikut mengejarnya. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya terdiam mematung dan Nayeon masih memeluknya.

Byeee..


End file.
